


Podfic: Гален Эрсо изменил меня

by fandom Galactic Empire 2020 (Team_Galactic_Empire), Mitlaure



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Podfic, Podfic / Podfic & Podficced Works, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/fandom%20Galactic%20Empire%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitlaure/pseuds/Mitlaure
Summary: Стихи авторства Геста.Разрешение автора получено.
Relationships: Galen Erso & Bodhi Rook
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020, Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 3 - Челлендж, Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Podfic: Гален Эрсо изменил меня

**Author's Note:**

> [Стихи авторства Геста](https://vk.com/wall-116530336_595).  
> Разрешение автора получено.

[слушать на Gdrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1fvDbQiUd0xmtJThuoxVJzD6yOtvcJ0MF/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of an ongoing challenge.  
> Author will be revealed on 16 of August.  
> Reposting of images anywhere is strictly forbidden!  
> \------------------------  
> Эта работа выложена анонимно в рамках текущей Фандомной Битвы.  
> Автор будет раскрыт 16 августа 2020.  
> Репост работ строжайше запрещен!


End file.
